Jun Shibaura
was , a fictional character in Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was the sixth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. History Kamen Rider Ryuki Early life He is a 3rd year college student at Meirin University, extremely well-versed in computers and programming to be in the Matrix Netgame Club. He joined the Rider War simply to be the winner, seeing it as nothing more than a game. Jun even used his Matrix members' thrill-seeking urge against them to fight to the death in a game similar to the Rider War while he watched from the shadows. Encounter with ryuki Investigating the matter, Shinji meets Jun when he reveals to the journalist as the mastermind behind the game of death. When the Mirror Monsters arrived, they transformed and fight one of the Mirror Monsters. After the defeating the monsters however, he later attacks Ryuki and steal his Dragreder card. Infiltration in ORE Journal and Fight against Knight He used both Shinji's card and uploaded a virus to the ORE Journal mainframe to blackmail their head of their company. Shimada eventually managed to wipe out his programming with her own virus, while Miyuki Tezuka stole back the Dragreder card. Death Soon after, Jun was picked up by the police for his ties to the Matrix member murders, getting his father to bail him out with Shuichi Kitaoka's aid. Jun even went so far as to reveal the true identity of the other Riders among them, impressed with Takeshi Asakura's sadistic nature. To suit that end, Jun kidnapped Yui to start a "Rider party" between him, Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Raia, and Kamen Rider Ryuki. However, in the middle of the fight, their battle gets intertwined with the one between Kamen Rider Zolda and Kamen Rider Ouja, who used Gai as a shield to take the blunt of Zolda's Final Vent before killing him with his own hands. Metalgelas was infuriated at its master's death at the hands of Kamen Rider Ouja and went after him only to fall victim to Ouja's contract card. Time Vent When Kamen Rider Odin uses Time Vent against Ryuki, Knight, Zolda and Ouja, later they repeat all deaths of other Riders Jun die brutally again by Veno Crash of Takeshi Asakura Oddly, Gai, like Kamen Rider Scissors and Kamen Rider Imperer, didn't reappear in the epilogue after Kanzaki reverted time. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Kamen Rider Diend summons Kamen Rider Gai,Raia and PunchHopper in the World of Decade to fight KickHopper and Ouja .armed with the Metal Horn he and Raia figth against Ouja, but the result of the fight is not shown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Gai was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Appearances in other media OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type23. - Ice Pop! The Dragon Allocates Pace! Kamen Rider Gai appears with Ryuki ,V3 and W,according by Kivat-bat the 3rd Gai is consider the least compatible match. Type33. - Advent! The Bride of the Prince! Kamen Rider Gai appears with Faiz ,Kuuga Pegasus Form and OOO Tajadol Combo,according by Urataros Gai is consider the least compatible match. Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Gai appears with other Kamen Riders and Monsters in Battle Spirits. Personality Jun is a self-centered and arrogant man who takes pleasure in flaunting his superiority and toying with other people's lives for nothing more than a good laugh. He has no qualms about taking others' lives or leading others to do so. He prides himself in his resourcefulness and intelligence, which allows him to be able to manipulate other people the way he sees fit. However, such a trait eventually becomes the reason for his death, as he arrogantly (and wrongly) thinks that his intelligence will enable him to control Takeshi Asakura - one of the most dangerous participants of the Rider War, only to be manipulated himself in the end. Kamen Rider Gai Kamen Rider Gai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Gai. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 8 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Metal Horn': 100 t. *'Heavy Pressure': 250 t. *'Advent: Metalgelas': 200 t. Jun can transform into Kamen Rider Gai using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Metalgelas. His Visor, the , is mounted in his left shoulder. Gai's punching power and kicking power are identical to Zolda's, while his jump height and running speed are higher. However, his jump height is still overall poor in comparison to the rest of the 13 Riders. Through the use of his Strike Vent Advent Card, Gai can arm himself with the , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. By using his Final Vent, Gai can execute his finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Gai next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Gai striking it with the Metal Horn. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 15-19, 28, 13 Riders,Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1 - 3 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Metal Visor - Gai's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Gai': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Gai. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Gai armed with Strike Vent. First used in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and KickHopper. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun Shibaura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gai, his suit actor was . Conception Meme *Since his last appearance in Rider Gathering, Several fans began to depict Kamen Rider Gai as a shield with limbs (as he is used as one by Ouja to defend Zolda's Final Vent), earning the "Guard Vent" nickname. Memegai.jpg|Gai being used as a shield. Notes *His Rider name, Gai, is a kun'yomi reading for the kanji , as his Rider form appeared as he is heavily armored along with his Mirror Monster, Metalgelas. *Like other Riders, Jun died an ironic death: He loved to manipulate other people, but was killed by a person he thought he could manipulate, technically having himself manipulated in the end. **His second death is also ironic as he manipulated Tezuka to kill Shinji, but in the end, he gets killed by Dark Shinji, who possesses his human counterpart. *Gai is one of three riders in the series who has their Visor attached to their suit (in Gai's case, the Visor is mounted on his shoulder), the other two being Imperer whose Visor is mounted on his knee, and Verde whose Visor is mounted on his thigh. The same is said for their respective American counterparts . Appearances ***Type33. - Advent! The Bride of the Prince! }} Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki Spoiler Page See also *Cameron & Brad Barrett - Jun's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Revived Riders